Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 2
The Truth Game is the 2nd chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Seven years after Blue Skull's raid on Tenrou Island, Mavis and Zera work cleaning out their library when they are found by Yuri. After hearing that Mavis knows the location of the relic his team is searching the island for, Yuri proposes a game of wits to learn its whereabouts, only to be startled by the young Mavis' cunning and tactics. Summary Having lived on Tenrou Island for seven year following the attack by Blue Skull, a now-thirteen Mavis Vermillion sits singing in the forest. As she hums, she is approached by Zera, who tells her to be quiet and reminds her that they agreed to clean the library earlier that day. Zera scolds Mavis for not wearing shoes when the girl moves to head back, though soon recalls what happened seven years ago when she was younger and teased Mavis about her lack of footwear. Mavis jokingly makes herself seem upset at the memory before smiling and telling Zera that none of that matters, as they are now friends. Recalling how she and Zera were the only survivors from their guild in the raids seven years ago, and how they have been living alone ever since, Mavis helps Zera clean their library. However, as they work, Zera suddenly hears voices from outside and leaps behind a bookshelf, scared to approach the strangers due to the fact that she has been socially isolated for such a long time. Seeing her friend distressed and deciding to take control, Mavis steps out to meet the people just as a man walks into the room. After startling the man, who believed there were no people left living on the island, Mavis asks him what he is doing in their library; Yuri responds that he is an ecologist looking to study plant-life, though Mavis, through a series of quick-witted questions, manages to trick the man into revealing that he is no scientist. Acknowledging her smarts, Yuri confesses that he and his comrades are treasure hunters in search of the Tenrou Jade, an S-Class relic that they know is hidden somewhere on the island. Mavis replies that she knows where the item is, but that, due to its holy nature, she won't just turn it over to strangers. Yuri remarks that he and his friends can take it by force if necessary, but also adds that he'd rather not attack children. Tied, Yuri decides to propose a game: if he wins, Mavis has to give him the Tenrou Jade, though if she wins, he and his friends will leave the island and never return. At first Mavis seems reluctant to bet, though Yuri notices a book on fairies on a nearby table and steps up the odds, also promising to take Mavis to see fairies if he loses. Instantly elated at the idea, Mavis agrees to play without question, much to Zera's concern. Yuri states that the game shall be one of truths: the players take it in turns to guess true facts about one another, this continuing until one of them guesses a fact that is false, and thereby loses. However, they are not allowed to lie, say the same fact more than once, and are also not allowed to state facts that they have in common, such as "having eyes" or "having hearts", as these would all make the game go on forever. Uncertain, Mavis asks if they can have a dry run to make sure she understands, with Yuri agreeing. Together, the two begin guessing facts about the other (Yuri guesses that Mavis is in her teens) until Mavis states that Yuri is in his twenties, this losing her the game when Yuri reveals that he is actually still a teenager. Seeing Mavis become downcast, Yuri tells her not to worry as they were just practicing, and sets up a Judgment Field around them for the real game, the Magic item meaning that either of them will be revealed if lying; it also means that neither of them can go back on the conditions of their bet. Smiling, Mavis states that she is happy because the Magic works in her favor, as she won the first round. Yuri becomes startled and questions this, with Mavis revealing that, according to their rules, they are not allowed to state facts that they have in common: Yuri guessing that she was a teenager when he is in his teens as well broke this rule. At a loss of words over Mavis' smarts, Yuri ends up smiling and silently commenting that he still has an ace up his sleeve, as, due to the fact that he is standing in Mavis' house, he can easily pick up facts about her to use in the real game, whereas she has little clue as to his identity, and therefore what to state about him. Smiling too, Mavis tells Yuri that he can decide who goes first in the real game, as she will win no matter what. Seeing her fierce expression, Yuri becomes slightly unnerved. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Yuri Dreyar Battles & Events *A Game of Wits! Mavis Vermillion and Yuri Dreyar Meet (started) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used * Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters